


into the flames

by officiallylexie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallylexie/pseuds/officiallylexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even though the others say he smells of only tragedy, Liam swears there are glimpses of compassion nestled somewhere between his cologne and cigarette smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the flames

The gentle press of Zayn's fingers burn into Liam's skin like an open flame, leaving behind memories that only they know, and Liam thinks maybe fire isn't such a bad thing.

It colours and crackles and leaves behind pieces of things thrown into it, much like their relationship. Liam's thrown his heart into the flames carefully and it burns with Zayn's right next to it, keeping the fire lit and hot until eventually there's nothing left of it but ashes and dust.

And maybe there isn't a forever, because every fire loses its light eventually, but with Zayn kissing every inch of Liam's skin, leaving wet and hot trails of love like he's painting a picture on a canvas, he thinks maybe he doesn't need forever. That this is enough for him. It's all needs. 

They're both naked, skin on skin and pressed right up against each other, emitting shared heat to each other while the moon beams in through the windows, bathing them in its luminous glow. 

The covers on the bed are strewn carelessly, bunched up at their feet and falling off of the bed completely as Liam rolls over and sits astride Zayn's thighs. 

The sudden change is different. It's a different view with Zayn under him like this, but the dim light from the window is lighting Zayn's dark features, his eyes sparkling and lips red and wet from kissing. 

All Liam wants to do is kiss him and pour every drop of love he feels for the man lying beneath him onto his skin and press it in until it sinks into all the crevices in Zayn's skin and becomes a part of him. 

So he does and as he's kissing all over him, engraving his love and affection, a quiet promise and recognition, Zayn is reaching for the lube they keep on the wooden nightstand beside the bed and setting it next to them.

Liam's heart is beating fast with anticipation and his hands are trembling as he pours the liquid onto his fingers and presses one into Zayn. 

The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing and the quiet scratch of Zayn's fingernails on the pillow as he grabs at it, holding on as if he thinks it's going to keep him from drifting off with the stars and the other universes where this isn't happening. 

It's weird to think about, makes Liam's mind race as he pushes two more fingers into Zayn, that maybe in another universe somewhere, among the lot of stars and galaxy, this isn't happening. 

But this is right here, right now, and he's turning Zayn over onto his side and crowding up close behind him, the scent of him making his head dizzy, and he's wrapping his hand around his own cock, pressing it against Zayn and pushing inside, warm and snug and theirs. 

His thrusts are slow, too slow probably, and the old, wooden-framed bed is creaking with each slap of their hips, loud in the otherwise quiet room. Zayn is intoxicating and their lovemaking is a hurricane swirling around them, made of love and passion.

Zayn is whining and moaning and begging for Liam to really give it to him. The sound is so pretty and it settles in Liam's bones like it's meant only for him and who is he to deny?

It's then that they start to really moan and Zayn reaches behind him like he usually does, grabbing Liam's hand and their fingers lock together like a padlock, keeping the promise of their love locked up in their hands. 

Liam's pressing kisses to the back of Zayn's neck, sprinkling his love over his skin as he thrusts in deep, relishing in the heat and the wet. 

It doesn't take long for them to fall apart together, Liam coming inside of Zayn and Zayn coming on his own chest. 

They stay like that for a while, pressed up against each other with their fingers still locked together, even as Liam pulls out and his body goes limp against the sheets.

He presses more kisses to Zayn's shoulder, murmuring praises and sweet promises of until ash into his skin. Sometimes, he wishes he could just tattoo it onto Zayn's skin, creating an open wound that the ink of Liam's promise fills up forever. 

He'll save that for a later date, though, not when Zayn is against his chest, sleepy and sated and a universe of Liam's love in its final form.

And even though the others say he smells of only tragedy, Liam swears there are glimpses of compassion nestled somewhere between his cologne and cigarette smoke. 

"I love you," he whispers, the words lingering in the air like oxygen itself.

"And I you."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a quote from janelwritespoetry.tumblr.com  
> title from matt corby's untitled


End file.
